¿Marinette o Ladybug? ¿Adrien o Cat noir?
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Por culpa de Plagg Cat noir se metio en problemas con Marinette pero... puede que agradezca a Plagg. Marinette no sabe si elejir a Cat noir o a Adrien, y Adrien no sabe si elilegir a Marinette o Ladybuq ¿que haran? (marichat) (ladrien) (ladynoir) (adrinette) 4 capitulos de cada uno.
1. Chapter 1

Gato calvo.

-¡CUANDO TE ATRAPE TE VOY A DESPELLEJAR!

Marinette agitaba una escoba con enojo y un sonrojo.

-Por favos princesa, perdoname no fue mí intención.

Cat noir evadia la escoba pero recibio algunos golpes por sorpresa y ahora estaba algo adolorido.

-¡¿Qué no fue tu intención?! ¡Yo vi claramente como tenias mí sujetador en tus manos¡ ¡Ven aqui gato en celos!

El felino la enfrento y agarró la escoba con su mano y se la quito.

-¡Ahora si te toco el ocho!

La chica salto sobre el chico y lo tiro al piso y ahora lo estaba ahorcando.

-¡Te digo que pares!

El rubio extendio su mano para apartarla y toco cierta parte muy comprometedora.

-F...fue un accidente.

El chico trago duro y toda su vida paso por delante al ver a la chica con unas tijeras y una sonrisa que asustaria hasta a su padre.

-Por favor, perdoname.

Junto sus manos en señal de suplica pero le fue inutil.

-Despidete de tu cabello gatito.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!

En todo París se oyo un grito de nenita asustada y Adrien Agreste sintio sed de venganza al ver como sus mechones caian junto con sus lagrimas.

A la mañana siguiente.

Adrien fue a la escuela con un gorro puesto y con el trasero dolido por que su padre no tomo muy bien ver al chico casi calvo.

-Hola Adrien.

El chico palidecio y salio corriendo.

-¡Nunca me atraparan vivo!

Marinette que por fin se animo a hablar con Adrien se sintio dolida por la forma en que el chico huyo y a la vez algo graciosa por verlo correr mientras tocaba sus posaderas, pero de igual modo le dolio y un par de lagrimas salieron de sus ojos cosa que Alya noto y fue tras el chico por hacerle eso a su amiga.

-¡ADRIEN AGRE...

Sus palabras se perdieron en el aire al ver al chico sin su gorro y le saco una foto.

-¡Por favor Alya, borra esa foto! Hare lo que quieras.

La morena le sonrio y el chico se calmo.

-Quiero verte arder Agreste.

La foto fue enviada a toda la escuela y el calvo no asistió a la escuela por una semana.

-Sigues enojado conmigo.

Plagg se acercó a su portador el cual estaba acostado.

-Si.

El kwami le sonrió.

-Debés disculparte con tú novia.

-¡Ella no es mí novia y nunca lo será!

El chico se fue al baño recordando que ese día tuvo que frenar en casa de Marinette para que Plagg coma su queso y el kwami hizo de las suyas y husmeo en la habitación de la chica y le dijo a su portador que ese sostén olía a queso.

El rubio se transformó y quiso ver si lo que le dijo su compañero era verdad pero resultó ser un engaño.

-Lo peor de todo es que Ladybug me sacó una foto y la puso de protector de pantalla.

Se metió bajó el agua y recordó lo linda que se veía Marinette enojada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No ella no es linda! Parece pero no lo es.

Recordó sus mejillas rojas cuando se enojó y suspiro cansado.

-Está noche me iré a disculpar.

Decidió que era mejor estar en paz con la chica sin darse cuenta de que el Marichat dio inició.

Continuará...

Hola!

Mí primer Marichat.

¿Les gusta como es?

Si es así dejen reviews para que suba los capítulos más rápido y ¡Felíz navidad a todos!

Volveré...


	2. Chapter 2

Venganza.

Cat noir iba saltando por los tejados de París mientras algunos niños lo apuntaban con el dedo y se reían de su calva.

-Hoy me vengare.

Sonrió con malicia mientras agarraba unas tijeras en su mano y se acercaba a casa de su víctima.

-¡Prepárate Marinette por que vine a cobrar venganza!

La chica no salía así que pasó a su habitación.

-Con permisito dijo el gatito.

Pasó a la habitación y tomó aire.

-¡Ahora si, vine a vengar...

Guardó silencio y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver a la chica llorando en su cama.

-¿Princesa?

Se acercó a la chica y le acarició el cabello.

-¡Vete, quiero estar sola!

El chico se inclinó y posó su lengua en el oído de la chica.

-¡¿Qué te pasa gato pervertido?!

El felino sonrió al ver que logró su objetivo.

-Yo vengo a cobrar venganza y tú llorando sin galletas para tu visita.

El chico jugaba con las tijeras pero Marinette se volvio a acostar.

-Te advierto que si no te levantas esas largas piernas tuya sentirán dos varoniles manos que se hechan cremita para estar suaves.

La chica se sentó con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-No puedo ver llorar a mí víctima, ¿qué te pasa?

Acarició las coletas de la chica con sus manos y sin querer cerró las tijeras y palidecio.

-Es que hoy me animé a hablarle al chico que me gusta y el huyó de mí ¡Adrien es un tonto!

-Aja, es muy tonto.

El chico no la oía simplemente se acercó a ella y la abrazó para agarrar ése vultito de cabello que le cortó y turarlo a una zona no visible.

-Gracias Cat, me alegra tener un amigo como tú.

La chica correspondió al abrazó y el muchacho se sonrojo y sintió algo de calor.

-Cuando quiera mí princesa.

Ya más animada Marinette fue a la cocina y volvió con leche y galletas.

El felino parecía que iba a llorar de la alegría al ver ésas tan hermosas galletas en ese plató.

-Come tran...

La muchacha no puedo ni terminar que el chico se puso a comer.

Luego de un par de minutos Cat noir se quedó sin leche y vio como su amiga tenía su basó casi lleno.

-Princesa, tengo sed, dame más leche.

La chica agarró su basó y le sonrió.

-Éso te pasa por tragon minino.

Marinette tomó de su leche hasta dejar sus mejillas llena.

-Mmm.

La chica se saboreo mientras el chico se cruzó de brazos.

-Dame más leche o te irá mal.

Cat noir entrecerro sus ojos desafiante.

-Inténtalo.

Marinette que tomó toda la leche volvió a llenar sus mejillas y dejo el basó vacío.

-Tú lo pediste.

Cat se acercó a Marinette y unió sus labios dejando a la chica con sus ojos bien abiertos.

El chico mordió ligeramente el labio inferior para abrirle la boca e introducir su lengua y así tocar la de su amiga.

Marinette no supo por que pero éso le gustó y quiso profundizar el besó pero justo el chico se separó y se alejó hacía la ventana.

-Gracias por la leche, nunca probé una tan dulce a y perdón por lo del cabello.

El chico se fue dejando a la chica totalmente sonrojada mientras tocaba sus labios y miraba su basó vacío.

-Bebió toda mí leche.

Tikki se acercó a Marinette y la miró con sus ojos bien abierto.

-Sabes que el te cortó el cabello ¿verdad?

La chica se levantó y se miró al espejo.

-No te preocupes, quería un cambio de look.

La kwami sólo negó al ver a su portadora en la luna mientras se iba al baño para ducharse.

-Definitivamente, los humanos son más raros que Plagg.

Y la kwami se resignó ya que ella supo que éso era el inicio de algo divertidamente problemático para los sentimientos de los chicos.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Ahora si, hasta el lunes.

Me disculpo si este fic no cumple con sus expectativas.

Gracias por sus reviews y tiempo.

Volveré... 


	3. Chapter 3

Debilidad.

Ya va un mes de que Cat noir besó a Marinette y la á ido a visitar todas las noches y el felino agarró la maña de besarla de alguna manera y luego huir, pero Marinette no iba a tolerar más éso ya que se consiguió un arma para mantenerlo controlado.

La dentro a su habitación y vio a su presa acostado en su cama de una manera provocativa.

-Hola princesa.

Le gineo el ojo y Marinette se acercó a él.

-¡Gato malo!

-¿Pero qué?

El felino se cubrió del rociador que tenía la chica.

-Así aprenderás, gato mal educado.

Cat noir se bajó de la cama y miró a Marinette enojado.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Los gatos odiamos el agua y más si estamos en invierno y el agua parece congelada!

La chica le sonrió y se alejó.

-Recuerda que ahora en más yo me encargaré de educarte gatito.

El chico sólo suspiro molestó.

-Traeme galletas y leche caliente.

Vio como lo apuntaron otra vez.

-Por favor.

Marinette le dio una toalla y se fue a buscar las cosas.

-Se aprovechan de mí nobleza.

El chico se secó y se dio cuenta de algo luego de un mes.

Marinette regresó con leche y galletas y se sentó cerca de Cat noir.

-¿Marinette?

La chica lo preocupada ya que él felino no se estaba atragantado con la comida como siempre.

-¿Por qué tienes tantas fotos de Adrien Agreste en tú pared?

La chica se sonrojo y bajó la mirada.

-P...por que él es el chico que me gusta.

La cara de el héroe parecía todo una poesía, de asombro pasó a comprensión, de comprensión a vergüenza, de vergüenza a una sonrisa boba y por último a una de arrepentimiento.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Me siento como un monstruo por besarte tantas veces.

La chica le miró y le sonrió.

-Ahora sabes que mí corazón le pertenece a alguien, aunque el sólo me debe ver como una amiga muy tonta.

Se formó un silencio incómodo y él rubio se levantó.

-Yo creo que eres asombrosa y sí ése chico no lo nota quiere notar es un ciego.

Marinette se puso de pié con una mano en alto.

-Tienes razón, Adrien es un tonto insensible.

-Si.

-Una nenaza y llorón.

-¿Sí?

-Un bebé de papi y un...

La chica se calló al ver que su amigo puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Mejor dejémoslo en que es un ciego.

El anillo de Cat noir comenzó a sonar y se fue a la ventana dispuesto a irse pero Marinette le tomó de la mano.

-Gracias mínimo.

Una extraña sensación en el pecho invadió a Cat noir y la besó profundamente, sintió como la chica le tiraba agua con el rociador pero no le importó.

Se separó de la chica y está lo agarró del poco cabello que tenía.

-Te lo devuelvo.

Atrajo a su "amigo" y lo besó apasionadamente mientras las manos de éste bajaban hasta sus caderas y luego una dentro bajo su camisa y acarició su vientre.

-¡Marinette!

Ambos se separaron y vieron a Alya en la puerta de la chica con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-P...puedo explicarlo, ¿cierto Cat?

Marinette vio como el chico saltó por la ventana.

-¡Nunca me atraparan vivo!

La franco china sintió ganas de transformarse en Ladybug y vengarse del chico pero tenía un ligero problema ahora.

-Me debes una larga explicación amiga.

Alya arrastró a Marinette hacía la habitación y cerró las ventanas con maldad.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Un capítulo más y pasamos al ladrien.

Gracias por su tiempo.  
Volveré... 


	4. Chapter 4

¡No me enamoré!

Plagg miraba con una sonrisa al chico sonrojado que tenía a su lado caminando de un lugar a otro recordando como Marinette le dijo que le gustaba Adrien, ÉL.

-Ya admite que te enamoraste de Marinette y terminemos con esto.

El chico lo miró espantado y le tiró con su zapatilla.

-¡Yo solo amó a mí Lady y te lo demostrare! ¡Transformame!

Se convirtió en Cat noir y fue lo más rápido que pudo a casa de Marinette.

-¡Vengo a aclarar todo!

Legó al balcón de la chica y esta salió junto con Alya la cual no la quería dejar sola desde que los vio besándose.

-¿Qué pasa Ca...

-¡Yo solo amó a Ladybug y a nadie más así que por favor ya no me beses!

Las chicas se miraron confundida y Alya le dio un coscorron al chico.

-¡Besaste a mí amiga como un juego!

El rubio se alejó un poco sonrojado.

-¡No! ¿Si? ¿No? ¡¿No lo se?! Pero te pido princesa que no me vuelvas a besar por respeto a my Lady.

Marinette parpadeo un par de veces y le sonrió.

-Muy bien, aun que tu me besabas con tu falta de experiencia a mí de hecho.

El chico lo miró enojado y se acercó a la chica.

-Retractate o lo lamentaras.

Marinette se acercó a el un poco y le tocó la nariz con su dedo.

-No lo haré.

El chico la agarro de los hombros y la besó rápidamente.

-Te sonrojaste y éso significa que te gusta como beso.

Señaló el rojo rostro de la chica.

-Pero tú estas más rojo.

Y Marinette señaló como el chico estaba hasta con la orejas rojas.

-Es que... yo vine corriendo y me can...

Se calló al sentir como Alya lo jalo de la oreja.

-¿Cómo te atreves a besar a mí amiga luego de decirle que te gusta alguien más?

Cat sudo frío al ver una sonrisa espeluznante en la morena.

-¡Es Ladybug!

Señaló atrás de la chica y esta se volteó emocionada mientras el chico aprovechaba para huir.

-¡Cat noir manda!

Se fue mientras las chicas miraban algo enojadas la cobardía de héroe.

-¿Contenta?

Marinette miró a su amiga y esta le sonrió.

-Si, ahora no le diré a nadie que dejaste a Adrien por Cat noir.

-¡Yo jamás dejaré a mí Adrien por un gato llenó de pulgas!

Las chicas se metieron adentro mientras Tikki miraba de su escondite a su portadora.

-¿Me preguntó si Plagg debe pasar lo mismo con Adrien?

La kwami sonrío alegré.

-Mejor preguntó ¿Cuánto tiempo lo aguantará hasta que se aburra?

Próximo capítulo, ladrien.

Continuará...  
.

.  
4 capítulos listos faltan12.

Mis disculpas por hacer éste capítulo tan cortó.

Feliz año nuevo a todos y gracias por su tiempo.  
Volveré... 


End file.
